1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment useful at the sick bed, and relates in particular to improvements in female urinals intended for supine use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention solves in a satisfactory manner the problem of providing a female urinal for use where the patient is in supine position and substantially immobile. Numerous types of such devices are previously known. Examples of such prior art devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 587,803, entitled "Portable Urinal"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,765, entitled "Urinal"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,276, entitled "Female Urinal"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,891, entitled "Portable Urine Specimen Collecting Device".